Victorious!
by Victorious Penguins
Summary: Sirius/OC. When a strange girl crashes into the Marauders compartment, Sirius doesn't know what to think. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! You can call me Regan. This is my first story so please be kind. The first chapter is in no ones POV but the later chapters will. If my OC (Nike) is a bit too Mary-Sue-ish I apologize. This is just how I imagined her. Now this is my first time writing here so I need lots of encouragement. PLEASE REVIEW! I know the current chapter seems a tad posh but please bear with me it will get funny. Now on with the story!**

Sirius Black entered the compartment in which his best fiend and fellow marauder James Potter was sitting.

"James! How was your summer? Any luck with Evans?" James face which was originally happy to see his friend immediately darkened with the mention of Lily Evans, the girl with hair to match her fiery temper, whom James had been in love with ever since halfway through their first year at Hogwarts.

"No, you'd think that after 149 love letters over summer she'd see the light but nooooooooooo." James said in a voice which would make a puppy cry.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the other half of the infamous band known as the "Marauders" burst through the door of the train compartment. Allow me to explain something-The Marauders were a group of pranksters that just happened to be the best looking bunch of boys in Hogwarts.

James Potter (A.K.A Prongs) is an athletic boy with a nice tan, hazel eyes and black hair that won't stay down (even though his mother tries as hard as she can). Even though he is devilishly handsome and clever he only has eyes for Lily Evans.

Sirius Black (A.K.A Padfoot) has aristocratic features, black shaggy hair and steely gray eyes that often make girls swoon. It's no problem to get him to snog you but commitment-No.

Remus Lupin (A.K.A Moony) is what you would call a book worm. He has stunning amber eyes and sandy colored hair. He is the brains of the Marauders but is shy because his lycanthropy.

Peter Pettigrew (A.K.A Wormtail) resembles a teddy bear. He has short, blond hair and watery blue eyes. **I know, I know, I hate Peter Pettigrew but he had to have something that the rest of the marauders liked. **He is shy but rather funny.

Now where were we? Oh yes-Remus and Peter burst through the door of the train compartment. James and Sirius immediately noticed the prefect's badge on Remus' robes.

"Remus! You've joined the light side!" James whimpered. Remus looked up from the book he was reading "James we are fifth years it's time you got just a little bit of responsibility!"

"What is this responsibility that you speak of?" joked Peter. Remus playfully glared "Enough with the witty banter!" Peter smiled "I'm sorry, were you being witty?" all the boys had a good laugh and high-fives were given all around.

The boys spent about ten minutes playing exploding snap but they were interrupted with a BANG and the sound of someone sprinting. All of the sudden the door was thrown open.

A tall girl ran into the compartment and whispered "Act natural!" the boys just sat there, dumbfounded. All of the sudden the girl's body became to change! The previously pretty girl now resembled a walrus in size with a face that not even a mother could love.

For the third time that day the door was thrown open to reveal none other than that Slytherin scum-Evan Rosier. "Where is she?" he said in the voice of a mad man. "Where is that little bit-" before he could finish the girl cut him off. "Please no cussing…handsome!" She then stood up and tried to look seductive but it ended up looking like someone beat her.

She walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rosier quickly left in disgust. The girl scrunched up her face and her body kind of melted into the original shape she had when she entered the compartment.

All four boys looked at the now good looking girl. She had long hair that was dark brown. She was pale had such light blue eyes they were almost white. She was tall about 5'9. Although she wasn't curvy she was so thin she had an hourglass figure. Overall she was gorgeous with large eyes and full, heart shaped lips.

She spoke in a sarcastic voice "I am going to have to Clorox my lips. Ugghhhh Slytherins are so greasy!" She turned to the Marauders, "Hi! I'm Nike, metamorphagus extrodinaire! I just transferred here. I'm in fifth year." Nike tossed her hair and her bangs went out of her eyes. Remus, the gentle men that he is, stood up and said "I'm Remus Lupin; this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. You have a very ummm…. interesting name." "Thanks, I guess, I was named after my great Aunt."

She was staring curiously at Sirius the entire time. Nike turned to Sirius and asked "You're a Black but you're not in Slytherin? Wait a min…..Are you guys the Marauders?" The question was so out of the ordinary the boys were stunned. How did this girl know them? Peter was the one that voiced their question- "Ummm…How do you know us? I thought you were new." Nike rolled her eyes, "My great aunt told me ALL about you guys and a ….pudding incident?" Sirius looked up "Who is this wise Great Aunt?"

Nike looked down and looked a little embarrassed "Don't judge me but Minerva McGonagall." The boy's mouths dropped open, now that they knew they could see the resemblance in the long, brown hair. Remus the intellectual one said "Of course Nike was the goddess of victory and always accompanied Athena or Minerva!"

James asked "Why was Rosier chasing you?" Nike immediately straightened up and smiled "He was bullying some first years so I froze his…well I hit him where it hurt shall we say." The train stopped and she said "Well see you boys at the Gryffindor table. I already got sorted." She did a two fingered salute and left the compartment.

James smiled and said "Well, this girl has spunk. I like her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys keep me going I love you all! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! By the way does anyone know Alice Longbottom's maiden name? I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! Oh and I read on Harry Potter wiki that a metamorphagus could turn into any living thing. Does that include animals?**

Nike stepped off the train and slowly walked towards the pitch black carriages but stopped when she caught sight of the Thestrals. She slowly walked towards them and petted it on the nose.

A red head walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hi, I am Lily Evans, what are you doing?" Nike's head snapped up in surprise. "Ummm…Hi I'm Nike, I was…was…ummm-." Lily cut Nike off "If you don't want to tell it's cool. What year are you in?"

Nike immediately took a liking to the friendly red head. "I'm in fifth year. I just transferred here." Lily smiled and said "I'm in fifth year too! Here come sit with me and my friends."

Nike stepped into the carriage as Lily pointed to a lanky girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders, hazel eyes and pink lips, "This is Alice and this is Ella." She said while moving to point at a girl with blonde hair cut into bob with blue eyes and pale skin.

The girl spent the carriage ride laughing and talking about how totally awesome fifth year was going to be. Alice then asked "Nike why did you transfer here?" Nike immediately began to rub the inside of her left arm and got a dazed look in her eyes. "Nike are you okay, you're spacing out." Lily asked. Nike's head snapped up.

"Sorry, Alice I transferred here because, well, because my parents died last year." Nike's eyes began to tear up. Everyone quickly gave her a hug and tried to cheer her up. The carriage rolled to a stop and the girls filed out. Nike immediately became excited.

"Can you guys show me around Hogwarts? Aunt Minnie said there's all types of different passages and tunnels! Have you guys found them?" Lily's eyebrows scrunched together and said "Look out for the devil!" and dove behind Alice, at that moment James Potter walked up behind Nike and slung his arm around her shoulder "Nike you have come to the right boys!" He then whispered "Don't yell out about the passages, Marauder secret." He then winked and said "C'mon guys or we're gonna miss the feast!"

Lily came out from hiding and said "Ughhh I hate potter he's such an assho-" Nike clamped a hand over Lily's mouth. "Don't be a sea-weasel! I didn't know you English cussed so much!" Ella's face twisted up in curiosity. "What is a sea-weasel?"

Nike merely rolled her eyes "I haven't the foggiest! Race you to the castle!"

**Okay question should I make the chapters longer but not update as much or shorter and update more often? Anyway. I LOVE YOU CRAZY SEA-WEASLES! **

**p.s for those of you wondering I made up sea weasels for a book I'm writing my sister. Oh and I didn't want Nike to cuss a lot. I like to be kid friendly. Except for the chapters she gets pissed at someone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! How do you like it so far? Reviews really keep me going! If you have any constructive criticism it is really appreciated, it helps me become a better writer which makes you enjoy the story I haven't written in forever I really really need reviews! I am actually on vacation to my birthplace, Florida! Whoohoo OH IMPORTANT I AM SUPER AGAINST DRINKIN ESPECIALLY UNDERAGE! I MEARLY WANTED TO SHOW NIKE LIKES TO PARTY! Any who ON WITH THE STORY!**

Nike sauntered up to the Marauders and sat down in between James and Remus. She made a face at James who currently had his mouth stuffed to the brim with toast. "James, dear, twenty chews and swallow. Any way what is there fun to around here?"

She glanced at Sirius snogging some blonde and mimed puking. "You know apart from eating someone's face? James what was that you said about passages? I know where the kitchens are but other than that, nothing. Can you guys show me?"

Peter choked while drinking his pumpkin juice. "How much sugar did you have?" Nike stuck out her tongue at the boy. She turned back to everyone "Ohhh and try to keep Metamorphagus a secret okay? It's useful for pranking the Slytherins."

"Sure! Any enemy of Slytherins is a friend of mine." Said James. Nike nodded thanks, "So does Hogwarts have any coming back celebrations?" Remus shook his head. Nike smiled maliciously "It's time I showed you guys the way to celebrate."

-3 hours later.

Nike sprinted up the boys stairs up into the dormitory. Peter and James sat playing Wizards chess, Remus was reading "Pride and Prejudice" and Sirius was coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. Nike jumped on top of Peters bed. "Okay you guys don't really care about alcohol consumption do you?" Sirius threw his arm around her "Darling, do you mean to say a little thing like you drinks?" Nike smiled "Sweetie you probably couldn't hold half a bottle of Fire whiskey."

Peter chimed in "Where are we going to get Fire whiskey? I don't want to walk!" Nike smiled "That is where I come in" she flipped her wand in the air and pointed it at a bottle of Butter beer sitting on the table. In a flash it was transformed into a bottle of Fire Whiskey. She put her wand in her pajamas back pocket. "Wicked" all three boys chimed in.

"Thank you dears, McGonagalls are good at Transfiguration. Now I need some more bottles of water or butterbeer." James smiled "We can help you there."

-30 minutes later

Peter dizzily made his way to his second bottle "I never…snogged someone of the opposite sex for 13 hours straight." Sirius took a large gulp of Fire Whiskey. Nike glanced at him "Mate, I am no stranger to snogging but 13 hours? Any way, my turn. I never…have taken polyjuice potion to look like Professor McGonagall." James and Peter both drank. All of a sudden Remus' head snapped up "Someone's coming hide the Fire Whiskey!" Nike gave Remus a curious look but made the alcohol disappear. Thirty seconds later Alice appeared in the doorway of the boys dormitory.

"Nike it's two A.M. all the girls couldn't find you!" Nike was staring curiously at Remus but glanced up at Alice "The boys were just telling me about everyone at Hogwarts." Alice quickly drug her out "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Good ay mates! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in years! I went to another state for three weeks with no computer. Don't hurt me! Anyway let's get this started!**

*The next morning*

Lily sat there contemplating a question that would take every brain cell inside of her to answer…how to wake Nike up.

Currently Alice was yelling Nike's name in her ear, no response. They ad tried everything, cold water, slapping her and jumping up and down on the bed. Lily had come up with her last idea and if this didn't work Nike would just sleep through class. She was about to do the unthinkable, an idea that every particle inside her loathed…she was going to ask James Potter what to do.

James reclined on a Gryffindor sofa saying "So you need the Marauders to wake up Nike? No problem! Anything for my Lily-Flower." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Remus stood up "But the problem is there is an enchantment on the girls staircase. We can get through it but we need everyone to get out."

'Deal."

The Marauders after making sure everyone was gone transformed into their Animagus' with Sirius carrying Remus up the stairs. When into the fifth year girl's dormitories they began to examine the sleeping form of Nike.

*20 minutes later*

Four disheveled boys stood with looks of defeat on their faces "How…does…she…do…it?" said Sirius between gasps for air. Just then the alarm clock by Nike's bed rang se immediately sat up cheerfully. "Good morning boys!"

*30 minutes later*Nike dressed in the school uniform sprinted into her first class-Charms. Professor Flitwick looked disapprovingly down at her "You're five minutes late!" Nike smiled and said "Sorry sir, there was a Pygmy Puff emergency." He tried not to smile "Well since it's the first day of school No detention just get to your seat."

Nike plopped herself down in between Sirius and James. She began to pass out a pieces of paper with a scribble on the top that said "They're enchanted, if a teacher comes over it looks like your taking notes. Also when we write something it appears on each others so we can pass notes." Peter looked at the paper "Wicked!"

*That night*

Nike sat on her bed looking at a picture. Lily came in with a tray of food and sat next to her. In the picture was Nike and a couple in there late thirties catching fireflies and laughing.

Lily softly touched her arm "Nike, I brought you some food, you missed dinner." Nike wiped her eyes and smiled "Thanks Lily, you're a great friend." Lily hugged her and asked "Is that your parents?" Nike nodded and Lily quietly asked "How did they die?"

Nike sniffed and said "My parents were curse breakers. They were away a lot, in Egypt you know? Well a curse backfired and killed them. I transferred here because Aunt Minerva is my family member still alive."

"Oh honey I'm really sorry!" Nike hugged back and said "It's not your fault."

**Well here we have it. I was going to make it more dramatic and her parents got murdered and she got tortured but I didn't want it toooo Mary Sue ish ya now? Anywhooo REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! I took a break and then I just got buried under school! Anyway I hate it when people say nothing in these things sooo**

**Disclaimer for all of time!: I do not own anything you recognize**

***The next day***

"Hallelujah!" Nike came bounding up the steps into the girls dormitory

Lily looked up from a muggle novel called "Macbeth" Nike with her usual hyper energy jumped on top of a couch narrowly missing Sirius' head

"There is going to be a Halloween Ball! And it's a masquerade!

Remus snatched the Honeydukes chocolate out of Peter's hand and started to devour it.

James lost his eyebrows in a game of Exploding Snap

Peter didn't even fight when he was deprived of chocolate

Sirius didn't blink

"Shit…" Came a symphony of boys in the room. Girlfriends tackling boyfriends babbling about how "romantic it would be"

Remus came and sat down next to Nike "Why are you so excited? You don't seem like the type to like this sh…stuff"

Nike rolled her eyes "I'm a girl…I like dresses and stuff but besides that I haven't had a boyfriend in months, I mean I'm no Sirius but I miss it."

Sirius threw an arm around "I could pity date you…you would be a nice snog." Nike wiggled her eyebrows, mocking Sirius "Oh yes I'd love to be one of your whores, thank you!" She placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and began speaking in a high falsetto " Oh Siri please just shag me right away!" Even Sirius had to let out a chuckle at the blatant disregard of his "Fangirls"

"Oi, Prongs when's quidditch try-outs again?" Sirius yelled over to James who was busy trying to persuade Lily to go out with him. He instantly replied "September 18th, didn't you even pay attention to Wood?" Sirius shook his head.

Nike yelled over to Lily "Ohh Lily-kins? Will you go to Hogsmeade with me to go dress shopping?" Lily glared at her "Don't call me that and of course I'll go with you!

"But Lily-kins you never go to Hogsmeade with me?"

A well aimed book knocked him upside the head

*Time Skip-Sirius POV*

I dug out some dress robes from the bottom of his trunk, probably from some horrid pureblood elitist "social gathering". They were disgusting little death eaters the lot of them. James and I had made a pact that since James couldn't go with Lily, because she refused al 57 times, he and I would go stag…wait stag as in James' animagus. Oh God I kill myself.

We had perfected our animagus' at the end of summer. I am a very sexy dog. James is a deer, how gay is that? Pete is a rat, yet again Gay and Remy is a wolfy! Anyway so Nike, funny gal, she was pretty, I mean not exactly the best-looking girl I've ever seen but still…

I was interrupted by James bounding (heh heh) up the stairs "Full moon is tomorrow. You ready to kick some ass?" I nodded and we headed downstairs to find Nike scowling at us. "If you keep making that face it will stick that way!" I commented. She continued to scowl and said "You two are such gits! I can't believe you're letting one of your best-friends just sit in the Hospital Wing by himself! Remus could be dying for all you bloody well care, assholes!"

Oh shit. She's as scary as McGonagall! James attempted to save us "Remus gets sick a lot after 3rd year he told us to leave him alone!" Nike rolled her eyes "Oh so because he was trying to be selfless and not make you visit him, you just desert him for two years! You really can't be THAT thick! Now get your asses to Honeydukes through some damn tunnel and get him a bucket load of chocolate and go beg his forgiveness…NOW!"

We were almost about to go do what she said when we realized "hey we've only known her for two weeks! Why are we listening to the PMS-y bitch?

*One hours later*

Nike gave a sugar sweet smile to Madame Pomfrey. "I never would have expected James and Sirius to fight so violently, Will they be OK?"

**In case you didn't get that Nike was the one that went psycho and than blame James and Sirius for fighting each other.**

**How did you like it.**

**The reason I wrote that she was so pissed was that I mean Remus is always in the hospital Wing and no one cares that his best friends aren't with him?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello gents! God I am so sorry it's been so long. Allow me to make a couple excuses. My brother went absolutely morally bonkers and is now in jail. School has been the pits, and my parents and I haven't really been going straight, oh and I broke my foot. Sorry for yammering but here ya go. Ii know I'll probably lose reviews or readers because of this and I'm sorry but here you go.**

*Hogsmeade-Madame Malkins*

Nike's POV

This was how I was going to die. Suffocated by the amounts of dresses Lily had just dumped on me. And if this wasn't enough, I think someone is sitting on me, can't really be certain though. Now as my life is flashing before my eyes, I realize I had brought this on myself. Why did I ask Lily to dress shop with me? What was I thinking? Suddenly I felt the weight pressing down on me get lighter,

And then-izard god be praised I saw a beam of light through the masses of cloth. I surged forward like a mighty whale-and landed on my face with the grace of a ballerina. I stood up and found myself shoulder to face (Piss of, I'm tall) with Lily.

Now as you know red-heads are famous for being fiery, Lily was no exception, in fact I think she is the cause of the stereotype. Currently, she was furious. "Shit." Then I ran. After getting my long legs tangled up again, falling and getting back up, I ended up in the men's section. As luck would have it Remus and James were picking up dress robes. "Hello gent, _please save me!_" Lily was hot on my tail and James, being the absolute numb skull he is, pushed my right into her waiting arms.

He gazed at her in love and admiration that was absolutely sickening. "Lily-pad! I helped you! You are eternally indebted to me! Be my girlfriend?" Honestly, I would love to have my own James-unconditional love and all that rot. However the she-demon spat "Piss off!" and walked away, dragging me by the hair. "Leggo you wanker! REMUS HELP ME!" Remus looked at me with mock-pity "Sorry child, I'm afraid I do want to live to graduate." I was drug back into the ladies section before I could reply.

Lily unceremoniously dumped me in a changing room and shoved three dresses in with me. "Try these on." Me, in all my righteous anger came up with a cutting retort "Go try yourself on!" dear god somehow Lily had made this day wretched. I must get chocolate!

I tried on her bloody dresses. I found one I liked and we headed off. We passed Sirius getting drug into Madame Puddifoots by some Hufflepuff whore. What the hell is a Hufflepuff? We spent the rest of the day with Alice and Ella stocking up on chocolate and licorice wands.

I don't know how Lily can eat chocolate frogs. It moves! Why the hell would you eat it?

*Random POV- Back at Hogwarts*

The Marauders, Alice, Ella, Lily and Nike all sat in the common room. Lily had agreed to be there if James wouldn't annoy her. Sirius, Alice and Nike were currently pillow fighting over the last Fizzing Whisbee, James was reading a quidditch strategy book, Lily and Remus were playing chess and Peter and Ella was placing bets on the candy war.

Nike was currently trying to get Sirius in a head-lock and screaming "I'll kill you bitches!" Sirius was laughing and fighting off Nike and Alice was trying to sneak eat the Whisbee. All other students were cowering in fear.

*next day-breakfast*

The Marauders sat huddled at the end of the table. The girls were discussing the "adorableness" of Alice and her boyfriend Frank. Suddenly a loud bang and then the Slytherins were covered in green slime. Then they began to smoke and the slime fell away to reveal them all, only they weren't humans anymore. They had all turned into something that looked like half toad and half snake.

Professor McGonagall stormed up to the four boys and shrieked "Detention!" They still smiled and high fives were given all round. Then Aunt Minnie marched up to her niece and frowned disapprovingly "Nike, I KNOW you were a part of this. Detention for you as well." Lily stood up "Professor, she wouldn't do that!" Nike stared at Lily "Lils, be quiet!"

McGonagall walked away and Lily just stared at Nike. Nike then had to endure Lily's lectures for the rest of the day until her detention.

*Detention*

Sirius' POV

If Filch ran Hogwarts, there wouldn't be a Hogwarts. It would be a torture chamber with people with no thumbs walking about. Thank god I'll be out of here before Filch's wretched little kitten grows up. It has red eyes! RED F****ING EYES!

So here we are, cleaning, in the trophy room. Remy is grumbling that we got him in trouble again. I scooted closer to Nike. "So you come here often?" she started to bat her eyelashes "No, I'm in angel!"

I snorted at that one. "So where are you from originally?" I asked. She always addressed us as "You english" Her accent was mostly like ours but with a little Scottish twang. Honestly it was adorable. "Well I was born in Scotland but since my parents were curse breakers we moved around a lot. The longest we stayed as in London for two years. When my parents died I inherited the McGonagall castle in Scotland. I haven't even seen it yet though."

I stared at her "You live in a freaking castle?" She nodded. "You guys should come over the summer. Aunt Minnie stays here so it's just me." All the Marauders said yes.

Nike suddenly decided that to pass the time, we were going to do a sing-along. And so we started in a rendition of "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles, the greatest band ever. After a while Flitwick burst in yelling something about animal cruelty saw it was us and left. What did that bugger mean our voices were beautiful, especially mine.

**Sorry it wasn't to funny. It was a bit of a filler and I wasn't feeling to uppity today. Please review 3- Regan**


	7. Chapter 7

*Nike's POV*

The day of the Halloween Ball was here, which if you're a girl you know that means spending all day being girly and shit like that.

So I was currently locked up in the girl's dormitory. Don't misunderstand I loved hanging out with my chicas but I just felt a little out of the loop. I was basically the only girl in the whole SCHOOL that didn't have a date to this dance! Yeah I mean that one was my own choice but hey, almost all the guys were going stag why can't I? Ella was going with Remus though only as friends, they had gotten close because they had all the same classes. Lily was going with some Ravenclaw boy who was VERY good eye-candy. Alice was going with her boyfriend Frank who is a year ahead of us. And as I've mentioned I'm Ms. Forever Alone.

I got asked by a pair of boys from Hufflepuff-twins but they looked so alike I thought they were same person. Oops. Oh well, since I'm going stag I can dance with any one I want so I'm okay with it.

So here we are at 10:00 AM in the bathroom doing quizzes from Witch's Weekly. Ella turned to me "What about you Nike? DO you have a crush on any one yet?" I turned whirled around to face her "I've been here for a month…I barely know anyone beside you guys and the Marauders…" She rolled her eyes "So? The Marauders are cute. What about one of them?" I hadn't really thought about them very much. "They're all pretty good looking in different ways…but each of them have baggage. James is too in love with 'Lily-kins' over here, Sirius is a whore, Peter is…just no. Remus is too shy if we dated I would wear him out!" The girls started giggling at that.

At 11:30 we all headed to lunch. The boys headed down about 15 minutes later. I was suddenly crushed between Remus and Sirius. Sirius looked as if he was just drug out of bed, he was wearing black sweats and a wife beater. He was taking some 4th year Gryffindor girl to the dance. Remus was in his school slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I was definitely squashed between some good-looking guys.

Remus is adorable, I wish he and Ella liked each other as more than friends.

Sirius ruffled my hair and said "Morning Squirt!" I stuck my tongue out to demonstrate my amazing amount on maturity. Yes, I was tall but Sirius was a freaking giant. Remus said "Morning Nike!" "Morning Remmy!" he rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted with the nickname I had lovingly bestowed on him.

Suddenly toast popped up in front of Sirius and I. We both knew what that meant. Remus chuckled and said 1, 2, 3, GO!" Sirius and I immediately tried to cram as much toast down our throats while Remus counted down from 30. I managed to eat 12 pieces but Sirius beat me with 14. "Damn it! It's not fair your mouth is gigantic!" He let out a barking laugh. "Nike you still have to take the punishment." I gave my famous puppy look. He just gestured to the glass of water in front of me. "You are stone-hearted!" I transfigured the water into firewhiskey and started to chug.

I was thoroughly shit-faced by the time I finished. "You suck. Lily's going to kill me." James' head immediately popped up from where he had been sleeping on the table "Lily" Peter rolled his eyes. "False alarm James, go back to sleep."

I stood up, sort of I almost fell but Sirius caught me.

"See you gents I have to go get pretty for the dance."

"Toodles!" "Bye!" "Au Revoir!" "Parting is such sweet sorrow!"

I headed up stairs and spent the next two hours getting dressed and ready and then helped everyone else. At 7:00 we were all as beautiful as we could be and it was time to head down.

**Thank you for all the story alerts, however I didn't get a single review last chapter…I would be REALLY encouraged if you guys could leave some reviews. Constructive Criticism is VERY welcome.**

**So the dance is next chapter! **

**I'm thinking about discontinuing this story or putting it up for adoption but if you would like me to continue writing please PLEASE leave a review!**


End file.
